Naruto Girl's Future
by NarutoLuver101
Summary: Just a one shot Naruto fanfic. Sakura, Tenten, Ino,and Hinata's POV


**I'm having writer's block so here is a one shot fanfic!!!!!!!!**

**Note: this is when they are twenty-nine.**

"MOMMY, DADDY!!!!!" A little girl said.

It was six a.m. and Sasuke and Sakura didn't want to be woken up again by their daughter Kana.

"Sasuke, go see what she wants," Sakura said.

"I did, yesterday. It's your turn," Sasuke said.

So then Sakura got up from their bed and went upstairs to see her two year old daughter sitting up in her bed.

"Mommy, I want breakfast," Kana said.

"Sweetie, it's too early to eat breakfast. This is the fourth time that you have woken us up early."

"She just hates going to sleep," Sakura's son Chin said rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you hate going to sleep sweetie?" Sakura asked.

"Because I have nightscares."

"Well I guess you can get up and go watch TV in the front."

Then Kana happily got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"Chin, go back to sleep," Sakura said.

After that Sakura left the room. She couldn't believe how much time had passed. First when Sakura was twenty-one Sasuke proposed to her. They got married on December 1st. Then four years later she got pregnant with her son Chin. After two more years she got pregnant with her daughter Kana.

"Kana turn the TV down," Sakura said.

"Okay mommy!" Kana said.

Then Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura. It's Ino."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Well Hana has been throwing up with a fever since four a.m."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I Kana woke us up at six. Now she is watching TV."

"Okay, well I got to go. Hana is throwing up again. Bye."

"Bye."

*************

Ino hung up her cell phone. Her two year old daughter Hana has been throwing up since four a.m. and she hasn't been able to go to sleep.

"SHIKAMARU GET A WET RAG TO PUT ON HANA'S HEAD!!!" Ino yelled.

"Already on it," Shikamaru said coming in with a wet rag.

"It's okay Hana, It's okay," Ino said in a calming voice.

"Do you think she should be in our bed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. When she is do throwing up carry her to the middle of our bed."

After Hana stopped throwing up Shikamaru did as he was told. When they were in their room Ino turned on the TV hoping there would be something on. Of course it was the morning news. Ino looked at her daughter who looked back at her and said "Mommy….I don't feel okay."

"I know sweetie. You will feel better though," Ino said.

Ino remember the day she had Hana.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Shika, my water broke," Ino gasped._

"_Okay, let's get our bags and go up to the hospital," Shikamaru said._

_When they reached the hospital Ino was in pain from her contraction. They took her to a room then Dr. Kas came in._

"_Ino it looks like it's time to deliver your baby," Dr. Kas said._

_Then two nurses came in._

"_Okay Ino push!"_

_Just five minutes later Ino delivered her baby._

"_It's a girl!" Shikamaru said before the doctor could._

"_Hana is her name," Ino said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ino, look at Hana. She's finally asleep," Shikamaru said.

Then she woke up and grabbed the trashcan.

"Shikamaru at seven call the doctor," Ino said.

When it was seven Shikamaru called the doctor.

"Hello? Hi this is Shikamaru Nara I'm calling for my daughter Hana Nara. She has been throwing up since four a.m. and has a fever."

"Well the doctor has a time for Hana at seven fifteen. Can you come now?"

"Yes. We will be there soon. Thank you. Bye."

"What did they say?" Ino asked.

"To come now."

"Okay. Hana come on sweetie. We are going to the doctor."

Once they were at the doctor's office/hospital they called them back right away.

"Hi guys. How is little Hana doing?" The doctor asked.

"Well at seven p.m. she had a fever. I put a wet rag on her head and put her to bed. Then around four a.m. I heard her throwing up. She didn't stop. Then her fever got really high like at 100.3." Ino said.

"Okay. Hana could you lay down for me?" he asked.

After Hana did what he asked he started pushing on her stomach.

"Ow! Stop it!" Hana screamed. Then she sat up and threw up.

"Okay, well we should do some blood test and we will put her in the hospital," The doctor said.

"Shikamaru can you go home and pack some of our clothes, Hana's clothes, and get some of her toys?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," he said standing up.

Then they took Ino and Hana up to the children's unit of the hospital and got her into a room. Then they put an I-v in Hana's hand.

"Okay we are going to get blood from the I-v, and then we will take it in for testing," the nurse said.

Ino not knowing what to do called Tenten. Tenten answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello? Hi Tenten It's Ino."

"Ino, why are you calling me this early in the morning? I know I'm up but you're not up this early."

"Well I'm in the hospital with Hana."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. The doctor put her in the hospital and is running some test."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Hey I got to go wake up the kids. Hope Hana is feeling better bye."

"Bye."

****************

Tenten hung up her phone. She hated waking up this early and getting the kids ready for school. She had a seven year old son and daughter name Kazo and Kisa **(A/N I just made those names up).** Also she had a two year old girl named Chi. She went upstairs to wake her kids up. First she went into Kazo and Kisa's room. The room look even messier than before. There were clothes all over the floor, books, knives (Kisa was like Tenten), and their TV had clothes on it too. Tenten quickly picked up the knives and put them on Kisa's shelf.

"Kisa, it's time to get up for school," Tenten said shaking her a little.

"Kazo, it's time to get up for school."

"Mommy, do we have to go to school?" Kazo asked.

"Yes. Now come on get up and get dressed."

They both got up and got dressed. Tenten told them to get their backpacks and go to the bus stop. Why didn't they eat breakfast? They ate at school.

"Bye!" Tenten yelled.

Then she went inside to find Neji and Chi already up in the kitchen.

"Morning," Neji said.

"Morning," Tenten said.

"Do you know how Hinata is doing?"

"No. I'll call her."

Tenten called Hinata around ten am. She picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hey Hinata, it's Tenten. How are you?"

"I'm good. The baby just is kicking."

"Oh. Is Naruto excited?"

"Yes."

"Well I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

*******************

Hinata hung up her cell phone. She was in her baby's room. Well her baby wasn't born yet. She was a week away from being nine months pregnant. She and Naruto were expecting their first child together. Well again not to leave this out she miss carried with her first child three years ago so this was technically this was her second child. She didn't like to think about it.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hello Hinata, Naruto. Do you want to see your baby?" Their doctor asked._

"_Yeah let's see our baby!" Naruto said._

"_Okay," The doctor said._

_He got the ultrasound on and put the cold gel stuff of Hinata's belly. He looked at the ultrasound. Hinata looked at him. He looked worried. _

"_Is there something wrong Dr .Kas?" Hinata asked._

"_Um…..well Hinata, Naruto there is no heartbeat," he said._

"_What?" Hinata said._

"_There's got to be a mistake!" Naruto said._

"_I'm so very sorry. There is no heartbeat," he repeated._

_Once they left and were in the car Hinata felt like crying._

"_We can try again in a few months," Naruto said._

"_I-I-I lost my baby," Hinata said starting to cry._

"_It's okay Hinata."_

"_You don't understand this was our first child."_

"_I know that. We can try again in a few months."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hinata I got the rest of the stuff!!!" Naruto yelled coming upstairs to the baby's room.

"Thank you Naruto!!!" Hinata said.

They put the rest of the toys, diapers, and other stuff in the room. It was around seven p.m. when Hinata felt a pain.

"Ow! Naruto I think I'm having a contraction!!!"

"Did your water break?"

"No….now it just did."

"Okay let's get the bags and get in the car. We are going to have a baby!"

"Did you put the car seat in yet?"

"Yes."

Once they were at the hospital Naruto had already called Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino (who was already in the hospital with Hana and was coming down to the Labor and Delivery floor). Then Dr. Kas came in.

"Well Hinata I think you will be able to deliver in three to four hours so just hang in there."

"Hinata how are you feeling?" Ino said running in.

"Okay. Ow!" Hinata said squeezing Naruto's hand because of a contraction.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Naruto can you rub my neck please?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Naruto said.

Then Dr. Kas came in.

"Okay Hinata it's time to deliver your baby. When I say push, push okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay Hinata push!"

In just ten minutes Hinata delivered her baby.

"It's a girl!" Naruto, Ino, and Dr. Kas said.

"Ayumi. I want to name her Ayumi," Hinata said.

"Do you want to hold her?" Dr. Kas asked.

"Yes, of course."

When Dr. Kas gave Hinata Ayumi Hinata looked at her daughter.

"She has your hair," Hinata said to Naruto.

Then Ayumi opened her eyes. Guess whose eyes she had? Hinata's of course.

"Well guys I got to go. You know check on Hana. You know she is still throwing up," Ino said.

"Oh well she you later," Hinata said.

* * *

Ino left the room. She hated being in hospitals for some reason. She hated it even more when her daughter was in the hospital. She got up to the children's unit to room 501 to see Hana laying down half asleep watching to repeats of cartoons.

"Has she been throwing up?" Ino asked waking up Shikamaru.

"She just stop ten minutes ago. She still has a fever. The nurse just came in and gave us a really good hair bow. I don't know how to put her hair up so can you?"

"Yes. Hinata had her baby an hour ago."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl."

"Mommy, can I eat something?" Hana said waking up a little.

"You can have some crackers."

"I don't want crackers I want rice."

"Sweetie you are still throwing up you can't have rice."

"Fine."

All night Hana threw up. Maybe about every twenty minutes. Then it was finally morning. At nine a.m. the doctor came in.

"Well the test showed that she has sever acid reflects. You can treat it with a pill. A strong pill. We have one here right now. If she takes it, it should top the throwing up," He said giving Ino the pill.

"After an hour can she have breakfast?" Shikamaru asked.

"If she doesn't throw up."

After three hour the doctor discharged Hana. Hana even felt better. She was happy and bouncing around. Then Ino called Tenten and Sakura on three way.

"Hello are we all here?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Tenten and Sakura said.

"Well I was thinking if you guys can come down and see Hinata with me?" Ino asked.

"Yes sure. How about one p.m.?" Tenten asked.

"That works for me." Ino and Sakura said.

* * *

It was almost one p.m. Hinata was sitting in her hospital room holding Ayumi. She was waiting to be discharged in a day or two and right now all she wanted to do was be at home in her own bed eating ramen with Naruto. She couldn't do that now with a baby. Her family was the most important thing even more than before. Then Tenten, Ino, and Sakura came in.

"Hey Hinata! Oh what a cute baby!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Thanks," Hinata said.

They talked and talked for about two hours then they had to go home.

"Bye!" Sakura said.

-----EPOLOUGE--------

Sakura looked at her kids. Her six year old son and four year old daughter were going off to school. Kana's first time going to preschool. She couldn't believe her daughter was going to school.

"Mommy don't go!" Kana yelled.

"Sweetie mommy will be back. I love you." Sakura said kissing her daughter.

She looked at Chin to see he wanted to go to class.

"Come on mom," Chin groaned.

Sakura couldn't believe him. He never acted like this.

"Coming Chin. I love you Kana." Sakura said kissing her daughter one last time before school ended.

She went to Chin's class.

"Bye Chin. I love you. Have a good day!" Sakura said.

"Bye mom!" Chin said.

**********

Ino looked at Hana. She couldn't believe she was going to school.

"Bye mommy!" Hana yelled running into the classroom.

"Bye sweetie!" Ino said.

Ino was happy that Hana's throwing up systems hadn't come back as severe as they had. She did still get stomach stuff but not as bad.

***********

Tenten waved goodbye to Kisa and Kazo. She couldn't believe that they were nine years old. She looked at Chi. Chi didn't want to be at school. Tenten could just tell.

"Here we are Chi! Look there is Kana and Hana coloring!" Tenten said.

"I want to go home!" Chi said starting to cry.

"CHI OVER HERE!!!!!" Hana yelled.

"Come on Chi, let's go over there," Tenten said.

They went over to the coloring table an Tenten said "I love you. You be a good girl okay?"

"Okay mommy. Love you."

"Love you too," Tenten said giving her a hug and a kiss.

* * *

Hinata looked at Ayumi eating her applesauce. She was making a mess.

"Here let me wipe your face," Hinata said.

"Okay!"

Then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Ino!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just took Hana to school. You?"

"Just cleaning up Ayumi. Well got to go Naruto is asking me to make him some rice and ramen. Bye."

"Bye."

Hinata hung up her phone. Then Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were thinking the same thing. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH TIME HAS PAST!

**Well that's it! I hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
